<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks by ThePotterWatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722370">Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher'>ThePotterWatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest 2020, fairy safe, fest fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an accident causes Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger to be forced to quarantine together for two weeks anything can happen.  </p><p>Written for the Fremione Fanatics Summer Fest<br/>Prompt: Fred and Hermione forced to quarantine together (because it's 2020, why not?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Day 1</p><p>“Hermione? Are you home?” a voice called from Hermione Granger’s fireplace.</p><p>“Fred? I’m here. Come on through,” Hermione answered as she walked into the living room.</p><p>“Hey, Mum asked me to drop these off for you,” Fred Weasley said once he stepped through the fireplace and dusted the soot from his shoulders.</p><p>“What on earth are these?” Hermione asked as she thumbed through the stack of books Fred had sat on the small table next to her couch. “Oh for Merlin’s sake…”</p><p>Fred craned his neck over Hermione’s shoulder and chuckled out loud. “Is that Lockhearts book?”</p><p>“Among others, ‘Practical Household Magic’, ‘Magical Housekeeping’, ‘A Beginner’s Guide to Simple Household Charms’ and of course ‘Gilderoy Lockhart’s Guide to Household Pests’. Think she’s trying to tell me something?” Hermione asked, though the smile on her face betrayed any ill feelings.</p><p>“Possibly, possibly,” Fred said in mock seriousness, scratching his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“So, how did you get roped into dropping these off?” Hermione asked as the kettle she had just put on to boil began to whistle. “Fancy a cup of tea?”</p><p>“Don't mind if I do,” Fred answered as he followed her to the kitchen. He placed an old beat up leather bag on the counter and sat at the table while Hermione put out all the things for tea, adding extra sugar to the bowl for Fred. “I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I’d just been to my ingredients supplier and picked up some salamander’s blood for Mum.”</p><p>“Well I’ll send her a thank you owl shortly. Though I have lived here for a month or so now, and Merlin knows she's been by enough to help me set everything up. It was nice of her to think of me in any case.”</p><p>“Eh, she’s happy to have someone to share them with, she’s been getting more and more frustrated with Fleur lately, she won't listen to any of her advice about the pregnancy.”</p><p>“That’s too bad, I would say if anyone had good advice about pregnancy it would be your mum. So, what fun new things are you and George whipping up at the shop?” Hermione asked nodding towards Fred’s bag on the counter.</p><p>“Nothing too exciting this go round, just mostly restocking, a few new things for the joke wands, some new fireworks, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“I’m sure you've been busy. The reopening was wonderful, I’m glad I was able to get away from Hogwarts long enough for the party,” Hermione said smiling.</p><p>“We were definitely surprised to see you there, always thought you didn't approve.”</p><p>“It's not that I don’t approve of jokes, Merlin knows we've all needed more cause for laughter this past year. I just didn't like the testing on first years. You know I think you and George are brilliant.”</p><p>“I didn't know that actually. If you have time, you should stop by the shop some time, see how it all happens, you know,” Fred said.</p><p>“That would be fun, I start my internship at St Mungo's next week, but maybe I could stop in this weekend.”</p><p>“Sounds good, but I should be off. No rest for the mischievous. Thanks for the tea,” Fred said as he stood up. He turned to grab his bag and saw a cat he didn’t recognise sniffing at the bag.</p><p>Fred and Hermione moved toward the bag at the same time, both hoping to keep the cat from the ingredients inside. The cat who was still very young saw them coming at her and jumped out of the way, knocking the bag to the floor with a rather loud crash.</p><p>"Oh, Cordelia!" Hermione said and started toward the mess of broken glass and ingredients before Fred put a hand out to stop her.</p><p>"Let me check it out first, make sure it's not dangerous… who knows what ingredients got mixed up in there."</p><p>"I am fully capable-" Hermione started with a huff.</p><p>"I know you are," Fred cut her off quickly as he picked up the cat checking it quickly for any cuts or strange side effects, "but I'm much more well versed in dodgy potion mishaps."</p><p>Fred used his wand to try and sort out what was lying on the floor. After several minutes of muttering to himself he seemed to have the most of it figured out.</p><p>"Okay, I think I've got it, nothing seems to have mixed into something dangerous. Wait a minute,``Fred said looking at the small piles of broken glass and various plants and powders. He pointed to a piece of parchment that had landed a short distance away, “would you hand me that?”</p><p>Hermione watched a bit impatiently as he muttered to himself while reading and looking at the mess on the floor. “What is it Fred?</p><p>“Something isn't right,” he said after a few more moments of silent concentration.</p><p>“What do you mean? What isn't right?”</p><p>“There is an extra phial here. Here look, African red pepper, ashwinder eggs, billywig wings, dragon claw, fairy wings, and rose petals… but there are seven vials. I’m afraid I really need to go talk to my supplier…”</p><p>“I don't think that’s a good Idea Fred,” Hermione interrupted, her eyes wide.</p><p>“What? Why not? I need to figure out what it is, it could be dangerous.”</p><p>“I have an idea what it could be. Fred, you're turning green.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 2</p><p>“Fred, wake up. The potion is finished. Come on, up you get. FRED WEASLEY! It's time to wake up.” Hermione was standing over her couch trying her very best to wake Fred up. They had decided it best they stay put and brew the potion that would confirm their diagnosis, unfortunately it took twelve hours to brew so Fred had made himself quite comfortable on her couch.</p><p>“This is not my bed,” Fred answered groggily without even opening his eyes. “And you are certainly not George.”</p><p>“I should think not. Now get up, I've just checked the potion and we have a problem.”</p><p>Fred finally sat up and looked around for a few moments before settling his vision on Hermione. He couldn't help noticing how very different she looked first thing in the morning. Her hair was piled high on her head and the oversized old t-shirt and short pajama shorts she wore showed off a very nice pair of legs.</p><p>“Granger, when did you grow up into such a looker?” Fred said with a smile as he very obviously looked her over.</p><p>“Fred Weasley,” Hermione huffed as she swatted him with the book in her hand. “While you're staring so intently at my legs, did you notice anything off about them? Like how they are now green? The potion is finished, and positive. We have Dragon Pox.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Fred moaned. Now fully awake he started thinking over his next few steps. “Alright, first a cup of tea, then we’ll start writing some letters.”</p><p>“Writing letters? What are you talking about?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, Hermione dear, I mean that there are more than a few people who will need to be notified of our situation. St. Mungo’s, they like to be kept in the loop of any contagious disease breakouts. I’ll write to Susan, she's the head of that department. Don’t look at me like that, George and I all but have our own wing over there and were friendly blokes. You’ll need to send an owl to your boss as well, it's usually a two week quarantine for Dragon Pox. They will have to push back your start date.”</p><p>“Oh, well yes, that makes sense,” Hermione said with a frown.</p><p>“I do have a brain in this exceptionally good looking head of mine you know. Also we’ll send an owl to Potter, and Mr. Blake, my supplier, I’d like to know just how that phial got into my order. Powdered venum of a Peruvian Vipertooth dragon isn't just lying around all over the place.”</p><p>“That's a very good point. Know anyone who would like to do you harm?”</p><p>“Not right off,” Fred answered, though he looked to be thinking something over. “It would make more sense for you to be the intended target, no offence. But you were standing right next to the boy wonder every step of the way in getting rid of you-know-who. That can't be right though, I didn't even know I would be coming here after I picked up the order.”</p><p>“Very true, this has to be about you. You're certain you haven't made anyone exceptionally angry lately? Or George, he could have likely been the one to be targeted. Or the both of you together.”</p><p>“That's a possibility, but no one comes to mind. There have been complaints about joke products going wrong, or too right actually. Nothing that would warrant all this though. I guess we'll need to tell Mum and Dad, Mum will go mad if she finds out second hand.”</p><p>“We definitely don't want that. I’d rather not have any howlers sent.”</p><p>“I’ll need to let George know that we really do have Dragon pox, though you may want to write that one, I’m sure he believes we uh, got a little carried away last night and will be expecting me at work this afternoon. Be sure to tell him to send me some clean clothes and all of my toiletries and what not.”</p><p>“Carried away with what?”</p><p>“Well, from his response to my owl last night, I do believe Georgie has it in his head that you and I are in a much more… intimate… relationship that we are. I've tried to tell him otherwise, he won't hear of it. Set his mind on it.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Hermione asked a look of shock on her face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, just set him straight and all will be fine,” Fred said with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>“Why would George think you and I were… were together, like that?” Hermione asked again, she could feel the blush on her face.</p><p>“I’m wounded, Granger, don't you think i'm an attractive bloke?”</p><p>“That's not what I said, of course you are,” Hermione said dismissively.</p><p>“Find me repulsive I see, is that before or after my skin turned green?” Fred continued, acting as though he didn't hear her.</p><p>“Fred that is not true at all, I just, it's just that you and me together… it's a bit… and I don't just go around..”</p><p>“Calm down it's not what you think. I don't know if you noticed or not but I don't really date much, and since George and Ang have become so serious he's been on a mission to set me up as well.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I mean I guess I can understand that. In a way. But why me?”</p><p>“What do you mean? You're a catch Granger. It's amazing to all of us that you're not seeing anyone. Or more specifically, a certain anyone.”</p><p>“You're talking about Ron.” It wasn't a question.</p><p>“Well I mean, we were all a bit curious that you two never got together. I mean it seemed that's the direction it looked to be heading for years.” Seeing the look on her face he started backtracking. “You don't have to say anything, just curious is all. But it's none of my business.”</p><p>“No, it's okay. It's really not as exciting as people seem to think. We had a moment, during that last battle, but it never really went any further. I think we both realized we wanted different things.”</p><p>“You're right, completely boring,” Fred said with a smile and bumped his shoulder into her gently.</p><p>“You're turn then, why don't you date?”</p><p>“Eh, too busy. Got a whole wizarding world to keep entertained don't I?”</p><p>“Liar,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“You're one to talk ‘different directions’ there's more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 3</p><p>Fred was woken from a deep sleep to the sound of screaming coming from Hermione's bedroom. Grabbing his wand he ran to the door and without knocking burst through. He scanned the room frantically but saw nothing more than Hermione in her bed writhing and twitching.</p><p>“NO! Please stop! I don't know anything. It's a fake, I swear!” Hermione called out to no one.</p><p>Fred walked cautiously to the bed and saw that she was still sleeping and very obviously having a nightmare. He bent over her to try and wake her and noticed that she felt warm, very warm. Realizing she must have a fever he ran to the kitchen where the box of potions St. Mungos had sent over. Finding the right one he ran back to Hermione's bedroom and attempted to wake her.</p><p>“Please, no more. I don't have it. It's a fake!” Hermione shouted again.</p><p>“Hermione, you're safe. Come on now, wake up. We need to get this fever down.” Fred tried to help her sit up but she was fighting him. She opened her eyes but didn't seem to be seeing much.</p><p>“Fred? What are you doing here? You need to leave, she's coming back. I can't let her hurt you too!”</p><p>“It's okay, you're safe we're home. She's gone please just take this potion. It will bring the fever down.”</p><p>“What is that? Are you trying to poison me? Please don't Fred. Not you please don't hurt me.” Tears were falling freely and she began to sob.</p><p>“I will never hurt you, love. Please you're sick, just take the potion,” Fred said trying to calm her down.</p><p>“No! You can't make me. Who are you? You aren't Fred. Please just leave me alone.” She began swatting at his hand and managed to knock the potion to the floor.</p><p>“Alright, this is for your own good,``Fred said as he lifted her out of her bed and carried her with some difficulty to the bathroom.</p><p>He tried to set her down to start the bath but she shoved him hard against the wall and attempted to run out of the door. The only thing he could think to do was to throw her over one shoulder while he turned the tap to fill the bathtub with cool water. Once the tub was filled and Hermione had exerted most of her energy he gently lowered her into the tub. Making sure to keep her head from going under, Fred pulled a washcloth from the basket near the tub and used it to try and cool her face gently. It took several minutes of this before Hermione finally began to come around.</p><p>“What happened?” Hermione asked with a croaky voice.</p><p>“You've got a fever. Gave you nightmares and hallucinations,” Fred answered while continuing to wipe her face gently.</p><p>Hermione looked meekly around, everything in the bathroom was soaking wet, Fred included. Then she noticed the blood on his cheek. “Oh my god, did I hurt you?”</p><p>“Nah it's fine, just a small cut”, Fred said as he touched his face gingerly where the blood was coming from. “Bit of glass, I reckon.”</p><p>“Glass? From what?”</p><p>“Well Granger, you put up one hell of a fight. Knocked the potion right out of my hand, you did. Now, if I go and get another one will you take it?”</p><p>“Fred, I'm so sorry. Of course I will.” She couldn't remember a time she had been more embarrassed.</p><p>Fred settled her head onto the rim of the tub and gently pulled her hair away from her face before placing the washcloth on her forehead. He silently summoned the other potion bottle from the kitchen and handed it to her. Then he used his wand to dry himself a bit and began cleaning up the water all over the floor.</p><p>“I can do that later,” Hermione said quietly as she watched him.</p><p>“Right, I'm sure you want to be alone,” Fred said, realizing for the first time how the little clothing she was wearing was sticking to her in the water.</p><p>“Please stay. I'm still feeling a bit weak. I think I'd like the company.” She hated asking for help, but she knew she would likely fall asleep in the tub if she were left alone.</p><p>Of course,``Fred saw a footstool near the sink and moved it over to sit next to the tub. Then he reached over and took the cloth from her head and rewet it. He touched her forehead and was happy to see that the fever was indeed going down now. “Would you like me to warm up the water a bit now that the fever is going down?”</p><p>“It actually feels very nice just now, but thank you.”</p><p>“D’you wanna talk about the dream? I think you may have been dreaming about the war.”</p><p>“No, not really. Not now.” That was a story she would need to be a bit more conscious for, if she ever told him about it.</p><p>“Okay, no problem. Here I could read to you if you'd like.” He picked up a book that was lying on a low table next to the tub. “You really do keep books everywhere, don't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Day 4</p><p>“For the love of Merlin,” Fred said with frustration as he began wriggling around forcefully on the sofa.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, half amused, half irritated as she sat on the floor near him sorting through some paperwork St. Mungo’s had sent earlier in the day.</p><p>“The itching is unbearable.”</p><p>“Well don't scratch them, they'll just spread faster,” she said looking back to her paperwork.</p><p>“Yes, I know. I read the same thing you did. Remember?” Fred said in a snippy tone. “Sorry, just a bit cranky.</p><p>“Well, if you'd like I can put some of that cream on your back. It really does help stop the itching.”</p><p>Fred hesitated slightly for just a moment before the itching started back with a vengeance. “If you don't mind that would be lovely.”</p><p>“Not at all, especially after last night. I really can't thank you enough for taking care of me,” she said as she stood to grab the potion.</p><p>“Think nothing of it. But if you want we can call it even if you throw in a bit of a massage,” Fred said with a smile.</p><p>“What is with you Weasleys and massages? The whole lot of you are nutters,” she called from the kitchen.</p><p>By the time she had gotten back to the living room Fred was stretched out on the floor with his shirt off. He was lying on his stomach and was using a bunched up blanket as a pillow with his arms tucked underneath. He had also turned the lights down so low Hermione had a bit of trouble making her way over.</p><p>“What happened to the lights?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I'm starting to get a bit of a headache, thought turning them down would help.”</p><p>“Alright, sure you aren't just trying to have that more ‘intimate’ relationship?”</p><p>“Was that a joke? Did Hermione Granger, prefect of all prefects just make a joke? And a thinly veiled sex joke at that?” Fred asked with awe in his voice.</p><p>“I am more than just clever, Fred Weasley,” she answered in a mocking tone.</p><p>“I’ve no doubt about that. Wait so, how many of my siblings have you massaged anyway?”</p><p>"Oh," Hermione was glad Fred was facing away and missed the blush that spread over her face. “Just Ginny and Ron. and I guess Charlie too. This will be a bit cold.”</p><p>“Ahhhhh,” Fred hissed at the contact, but the effect was immediate and he was happy for it. “Charlie? When exactly did you massage Charlie? Didn't know you two had that type of relationship.”</p><p>“Of course we don't, prat. After the final battle I was helping Poppy with the injured. Charlie had a bit of a nasty burn on his back and I put some burn salve on it. He got cheeky, just like you and asked for a massage.” Now that his back was coated into the potion Hermione began rubbing slow circles up and down his spine.</p><p>“You're telling me you fought like hell during the battle then turned around and helped heal the wounded after. Did you ever take a break?”</p><p>“Well sure, but I wasn't seriously injured and Poppy needed help. I couldn't just sit around. There was still work to be done. I couldn't really do much, just mend a few bones and apply salves and dittany.”</p><p>“You are truly an incredible witch, you know that? Just a bit higher there, oh yeah.”</p><p>“Lots of people were helping, you would have too if you weren't so busy being carted off to St. Mungos.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>She pushed a bit harder at a knot she felt in his lower back. The deep moan it caused from Fred affected her a bit more than she expected it to and she was happy once again he couldn't see the blush on her face.</p><p>“So when did you start calling her Poppy?”</p><p>“Sorry what?” she had to shake her head to clear it of the thoughts that popped into it.</p><p>“You keep saying Poppy, not Madame Pomfrey, she doesn't allow many people to call her that.”</p><p>“Oh, at some point over the summer. I was helping rebuild the castle and spent a good deal of time in the hospital wing. That's when I really decided I wanted to be a healer I guess. Poppy is the one who recommended me for the internship.”</p><p>“You really are an incredible witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 5</p><p>Thump thump thump thump thump…</p><p>“Could you please stop that?” Hermione snapped for about the third time of the day.</p><p>“I told you, it helps me think,” Fred answered just as curtly.</p><p>“And I told you I'm going to go spare listening to you bang your wand on every surface in my flat. I need to finish this paperwork and you're making it impossible.”</p><p>“Like you're any better. Muttering and fussing about every few seconds. I have work to do too.”</p><p>Hermione scoffed none too quietly as she turned her attention back to the large stack of parchment she was reading through.</p><p>“What was that? Oh that's right, your work is much more important than mine. Everything the great Hermione Granger does is more important than everything else ever.”</p><p>“What are you on about? I never said that,” Hermione huffed.</p><p>“You don't have to. You can see it all over your face. I just make jokes right, just nonsense.” Fred was really getting started now, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was so angry about.</p><p>“What are you even talking about? Sure, your work is important, but I am learning to save lives. Maybe that's a little more important than jokes. You can't really pull pranks if you're dead,” she shot back.</p><p>“And what's the point in living if you don't know how to have fun?”</p><p>“I have fun.”</p><p>“Sure you do, reading books and bossing people around is tons of fun,” he said in a mocking tone.</p><p>“You're acting like a child.”</p><p>“And you're acting like an old woman.”</p><p>“I don't know what exactly has your wand in a knot, but I’ll finish this in my bedroom,” Hermione said angrily and stalked off to the other side of the flat.</p><p> </p><p>Day 6</p><p>I can't stare at this wall for another second. I'm going to go even madder,” Hermione said from her place on the couch.</p><p>Her abrupt statement made Fred drop the ball he'd been throwing up in the air to fall on his face and roll under the couch she was lying on. He looked at it for a moment and decided it wasn't work fetching at the moment.</p><p>“Merlin help us, that would be catastrophic,``Fred said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Funny,” she said with a fake glare. “I'm tired of doing nothing, I'm tired of being green and itching and sneezing sparks…”</p><p>“But not so much of whining?” he laughed again to show he was only terasing.</p><p>“Sod off Weasley,” she said, though there was no real irritation in her voice. “I'm fully aware that I'm whining, I think we've earned a bit of it don't you?”</p><p>“I have an idea, go get dressed. Something fun. Something you would never in a hundred years wear to St Mungos.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Don't ask questions,” he answered as he pulled himself up off the floor.</p><p>Hermione, though leery of what Fred could have in mind sighed deeply and got up to go find something in her closet. She found a dress she had never worn way in the back. Looking closely at it she decided it must be a dress of Ginny’s that had somehow made it into her closet.</p><p>Slipping it over her head she tutted at herself in the mirror. A few adjustments with her wand brought the hemline down a bit and the neckline up a bit for a little modesty. The dress was certainly nothing she would wear to the hospital. Though the dress was pretty simple, now coming to mid thigh, it was the color changing charm on it that made it a bit of fun. The dress had swirling colors ranging from dark navy to a deep turquoise and then to a light baby blue.</p><p>She wound her hair up and put a stick through it to hold it up off her bare shoulders and was wondering whether she should add a bit of makeup when she heard Fred call to her from the living room.</p><p>“How long does it take to put on a dress Granger? I'm sure you look beautiful, get your arse out here.”</p><p>Fred was putting the finishing touches on the impromptu dance floor he had conjured in the living room. There were jars on nearly every surface he could manage filled with bluebell flames. He had pulled out Hermione's old wireless radio and set it up on a small table and was just tuning it to a good station when Hermione walked into the room.</p><p>“Oh I like this song,'' said Hermione as she took in the room. “This is all beautiful.”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah,” Fred stammered as he took in her full appearance. “You sure clean up nice, like the Yule Ball all over again. Just one thing…”</p><p>He walked over to where she was standing with her arms crossed across her chest and smirked at the look of apprehension on her face.</p><p>“May I?” he asked, raising his hand to her hair. At her nervous nod he pulled the stick out that was holding her hair and set it down on the mantle. “I really like when your hair is down and all over the place.”</p><p>“Oh well, thank you,``Hermione managed to say, feeling just how closely Fred was standing next to her.</p><p>Fred took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor and began slowly swaying to the beat of the music. They had made a few slow circles as she finally started thinking clearly again.</p><p>“You look very nice,” said Hermione, indicating the simple white button up shirt and blue jeans he was wearing.</p><p>“Oh, thanks, not sure why Georgie sent over the shirt but I'm glad of it. Not really quarantine worthy but it's nice to wear something that's not a ratty old t-shirt.”</p><p>Oh I don't know, the tee shirts are a sight better than those overly bright Wheezes robes.”</p><p>“They do stand out though, not likely to forget them too soon,” Fred defended lightly.</p><p>“That's for sure,” she said with a laugh.</p><p>The song changed into a much faster tune and Fred let out a happy whoop before dancing about in a ridiculous manner. Hermione just stood watching him laughing out loud at his antics.</p><p>“Come on then, love, I'm not dancing alone.” Fred said, pulling her arm gently and swinging it around.</p><p>“I can't dance like that,” she argued, staying rooted to the spot.</p><p>“Sure you can, no one's watching but me,” he countered, throwing her arm around his neck and putting his arm around her waist. He led her in a wide circle before dipping her dramatically. He kept control as he lifted her back to a standing position and spun her wildly.</p><p>Hermione decided to just let loose and started matching Fred’s movements.</p><p>“I found something else in the bag Georgie sent,'' Fred said, a while later as they collapsed on the sofa, both out of breath. He brandished a large bottle of Ogdin’s finest firewhiskey. “Care for a drink?</p><p>“Definitely!” Hermione said, laughing loudly. She took the bottle from him and took a decent swallow of it, coughing a bit as the fire worked its way down her throat,</p><p>“All right then,” Fred said with an astonished look on his face. He shrugged easily and took the bottle back and mirrored her, though with a good deal less coughing.</p><p>“More dancing!” Hermione said with a small giggle.</p><p>Fred wasn't sure he had ever heard her actually giggle before, though he wasn't entirely surprised to realize he really liked the sound. They spent the rest of the evening dancing and singing, finishing off the bottle between them. Fred mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of putting up silencing spells so as not to disturb the neighbors as Hermione became exceedingly more boisterous the more she drank. He decided that would be good information to have and mentally stored it away.</p><p> </p><p>Day 7</p><p>Hermione woke the next morning with something very heavy laying across her legs and a very incessant ponding in her head. It took several moments for her to put together where exactly she was and how she had ended up there. Looking around what was very obviously her bedroom she tentatively tried to sit up and was met with a strong feeling of nausea and put her hands on the bed to steady herself. She jumped slightly as she realized her left hand was not on the bed, but right in the center of Fred's bum. She jerked her hand back as she saw that the heavy thing on her legs was in fact Fred's upper body. Her face turned bright red when she realized how close his face was to the hem of her dress on the inside her thigh. A quick inventory told her they were both fully dressed.</p><p>“Fred, I need to get up,” she tried gently after realizing that she wasn't capable of pushing him off of herself at the moment,</p><p>Fred responded by wrapping his arms around her thigh like a pillow and burying his face much closer to Hermione than she was ready for at the moment.</p><p>“Fred! Wake up now!”</p><p>Fred took a second to lift his head and looked at her face smiling happily before realizing the rather inappropriate position they were in and immediately jumped up.</p><p>“Son of a-” Fred said loudly as he grabbed at his head quickly. “Sweet Merlin, Mione, what happened?”</p><p>“Too much firewhiskey I’d say,” she answered as she shook her legs trying to get feeling back in them,</p><p>“Right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to get pissed. Don't happen to have any hangover potion do you? “</p><p>“No, but I have tea. Let me use the loo then you can grab a shower while I put the kettle on and sort out some kind of breakfast.” she tried to act as normally as possible after the embarrassment of how they woke up.</p><p>“You shower first and I'll get some breakfast going,” Fred said in a tone that offered no chance to argue.</p><p>So Hermione made quick work of cleaning herself up in the shower and dressing in the most comfortable clothes she could find. After a bit of convincing herself that nothing untoward had actually happened the night before she made her way into the kitchen where she was immediately assaulted with the smell of cooking sausages and eggs.</p><p>Fred sheepishly passed her a cup of tea. Fred marveled at just how pretty Hermione looked, even hungover first thing in the morning, though if he were honest with himself she had always been rather easy to look at.</p><p>“I think I'll just hop in the shower quickly, if you don't mind watching the sausages for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Not at all,” said Hermione, taking his spot at the stove. She took a sip of her tea and was a little surprised to notice it had just the right amount of cream and sugar.</p><p>“Oh Georgie sent some hangover potion with the firewhiskey, it's just there. It's best if you pour a bit into your tea. It’ll help the headache and nausea,” Fred motioned to the counter next to the stove as he walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hermione said as she tipped the potion into tea Fred had given her. She shuddered slightly at how bitter it turned her tea, but was happy with how instantly the potion began to take effect.</p><p>Rolling her shoulders to help the stiffness from sleeping in a strange position she walked over to check the sausages. Seeing that they were nearly finished she poured the eggs into another pan and set about adding different spices to the scrambled eggs. With everything cooking she set to making another cup of tea and smiled to herself when she realized she also remembered how Fred took his and made him a cup as well.</p><p>“So what are your plans for today?” Fred asked a few minutes later as he walked into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel.</p><p>Hermione was struck with how handsome he looked, standing there in just a plain tshirt and jeans, hair tousled and still damp. It took her a few moments to realize he was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Hermione? Are you okay?” Fred started waving a hand in front of her face.</p><p>“No, sorry,” Hermione said, standing a bit straighter. It just wouldn't do to develop a crush on Fred Weasley now, though to be fair that wasn't entirely true. These feelings weren't exactly new. Repressed maybe, but certainly not new. “Just lost in my head for a moment. What did you say?”<br/>“I asked if you had any plans for the day,” Fred said with a smirk, but said no more.</p><p>“Oh well I was thinking of sorting out my closet, I noticed last night there are a bunch of clothes I didn't even know I had. But I decided that I'm not really up to all that this morning. Are you doing anything?”</p><p>“I still need to look into those notes George sent, but I don't much feel like thinking too hard this morning either.”</p><p>“Well, I do have a few muggle board games I picked up last week when I was going through my parents house. We could have a look at those, and it might be fun. Not as exciting as a drunken dance party-”</p><p>“But it sounds like a top notch way to recover from one,” Fred finished for her. “You'll need to teach me the rules though.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 8</p><p>For the second morning in a row Fred and Hermione woke up tangled around each other, though this time it was Fred who woke first. Thankfully, they were in a much more appropriate position this time with Fred on his back and Hermione snuggled tightly into his side. It didn't escape his attention that they had fallen asleep a few feet away from each other on the floor and Hermione had seemed to find him during the night and use him as a pillow. It also didn't escape his attention how much he liked the feel of her head in the crook of his shoulder and her bum tucked in against his hip.</p><p>He grabbed his wand, thankful it was just near him on the floor, and silently summoned one of the pillows they had duplicated the night before to make a comfy nest on the floor while they made their way through the very large collection of muggle games she had acquired. As smoothly as he could he lifted Hermione's head and placed it on the pillow while he shook his arm to get the blood flowing into it again.</p><p>Next he made his way quietly to the bathroom, summoning his bag as he went. He was thinking more about the way Hermione had felt snuggled into him when he stopped himself both physically and mentally. He was being stupid, he had less than no chance with her. She was brilliant, and beautiful, and a bloody war hero, for Merlin’s sake. She would have no interest in a permanently damaged, seemingly juvenile prankster.</p><p>As he walked into the bathroom he took the towel from the rack and tossed it over the mirror as had become a habit lately and turned on the water in the shower to let it heat up. Making sure to not look down too much he began to strip off the clothes from the day before and stepped into the shower.</p><p>Hermione, who woke to hear the bathroom door shut, stretched herself like a cat and sat up slowly. She smiled to herself when she thought back on the night before. She had had a very good time just sitting around with Fred playing games and talking. It was quite possibly the most relaxed she had been in recent history and she felt a bit rejuvenated for it.</p><p>Standing up and stretching a bit more she began cleaning up the cozy nest she and Fred had made as well as sending the teapot and cups back to the kitchen. Whatever she had been thinking about avoiding any interest in Fred was far from her mind as she thought about how much they had talked, really gotten to know each other so much better. She had known he was a brilliant wizard, but listening to the passion he had about his and George's shop and projects, the intricate complexities of the layered magic they worked with daily, it was thrilling for her. Fred was someone who could keep up with her in an intellectual conversation and it was quite possibly one of the sexiest things she could think of.</p><p>She was certain that she had feelings for him now, there was no more denying it, and she was pretty certain he felt the same way. She just needed to figure out how to approach the subject.</p><p>“Oh, hello Hermione,” Fred said in a somewhat clipped tone when he saw her in the kitchen. He had decided he needed a little space before he got too attached to her.</p><p>“Morning,” she answered a bit puzzled. Maybe he was having an off morning she thought. She handed him his tea and tried to gauge his mood.</p><p>“Thanks, I have quite a bit of work to catch up with this morning, will you be working in the kitchen or the living room?”</p><p>“Oh, probably in the living room.”</p><p>“Right, I’ll just set up in here then,” he said motioning to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Oh,” she said again at a bit of a loss. “Okay then.”</p><p>Hermione gathered her tea and toast and walked straight to her bedroom. Her thoughts were swirling. How could he be so mercurial? One minute sweet and funny and thoughtful, the next he was cold and distant. She couldn't keep up and caught herself growing rather angry and had to stop herself stomping back in the kitchen and giving him a piece of her mind.</p><p>Instead she set her tea and toast on the dresser next to her and let herself slide down the door. She needed to do some more thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Day 9</p><p>Hermione never really realized just how small her flat was until now. She had tried once more to talk to Fred, try to figure out just what she had done to cause such a massive change in him.</p><p>“Do you remember what I did to get a black eye just after you and George opened the shop?” Hermione asked at one point desperate for some sort of explanation, may it was polyjuice.</p><p>“What’s that?” Fred asked confused, looking up from the weekly budget report he wasn't really reading.</p><p>“The first time I came to the shop with Harry and your family, can you remember how I got the black eye?”</p><p>“The punching telescope? Are you having issues with your memory? Is this to do with the Dragon Pox? I don't remember that being a symptom..”</p><p>“No, I think we are actually over the worst of it. I’ve not gotten any more spots the last couple days and the ones I do have are starting to go away and I can't remember the last sparky sneeze.”</p><p>“The green seems to be fading as well,” Fred said, he made a movement to touch her face as an example but stopped himself before he made contact.</p><p>“Yes, well, you'll be happy to be able to leave soon,” Hermione said a bit harsher than she intended and she turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom.</p><p>Fred felt awful. He knew he had upset her, knew she could see something was off with him. He kept telling himself it was easier this way. If their tenuous new friendship was going to survive then he had to keep all the romantic thoughts out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Day 10</p><p>Hermione woke up much earlier than usual and clumsily made her way to the loo. Her thoughts were still on the dream that had just woke her up. It had starred a very naked Fred Weasley who was most certainly much warmer to her than the real one was.</p><p>A very large part of her was wishing the dream had lasted just a bit longer. She was thinking solely of how Fred had looked in the dream,hovering above her and whispering delicious things into her ear. She was so consumed with the memory that she walked straight into the bathroom without noticing the door was pulled closed, she opened the door and stopped short. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring as Fred toweled himself off, his fully naked backside in plain view. Even tinted green it was rather nice to look at. It took her a full thirty seconds to realize that she wasn't actually dreaming any more and made to shut the door just as Fred turned around.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Hermione! Shut the door,``Fred shouted sharply.</p><p>Hermione merely squeaked in response and shut the door quickly and ran back to her room. She hopped into her bed and pulled the comforter over her head wishing to be anywhere else.</p><p>A knock at her bedroom door had Hermione sighing deeply as she pointed her wand at the door, keeping her gaze down, ready for whatever verbal lashing was coming.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Fred asked uneasily.</p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry for barging in, I should have knocked. I didn't realize you were even up-” Hermione started as she gestured him into her room. “I know you're already angry at me for some reason.”</p><p>“You don't need to apologize, I do. I’m not angry with you and I definitely shouldn't have shouted at you. I don't really feel very comfortable with anyone looking at me ya know?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’ve seen you half naked loads of times,” Hermione asked without really thinking.</p><p>“Not since the war.”</p><p>“Oh.” Comprehension blooming on her face. “You have scars.”</p><p>“You didn't notice?” Fred scoffed, shaking his head</p><p>“Oh, um… well no. I guess I wasn't really looking at that.”</p><p>“What were you looking at then? Why are you blushing so much?” The first smile in days began to creep over his face.</p><p>“Oh shut it Fred Weasley. Ok fine, I was staring at your bum. Happy?” Hermione was certain she had never been so red in the face in her whole life, and she had walked in on Harry and Ginny more times than should be allowed.</p><p>“Like what you saw did you?” Fred was fully beaming now, nearly forgetting his vow to keep plenty of space between them.</p><p>“You're impossible. You know you're a good looking wizard,” she huffed before her mind turned to more academic thoughts. “Can I, well what I mean is… I didn't know you still have scars, I would have thought the healers would have gotten rid of them.”</p><p>“Well it wasn't the wall that left them, I reckon Rookwood’s curse hit just before the wall. Some curses leave marks.”</p><p>“That I know too well,” Hermione said absentmindedly rubbing her arm.</p><p>“You have scars too?” Fred asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Of course. When Dolohov hit me with that curse at the Department of Mysteries. I've got a pretty nasty one from here to here,” she said pointing for her collar bone to the opposite hipbone. ”And when we were caught at Malfoy Manor, well lets just say Bellatrix had a lot of fun trying to get answers out of me.“</p><p>“Hermione, I had no idea,” he said bowing his head slightly. “How do you deal with it? Don't you worry what people will think when they see them?”</p><p>“Well, honestly I never really was known for my beauty. Always my brains. It took a while, and it was really Ginny who helped the most. She told me that my scars only show off what I went through, what I sacrificed. Then she had some rather crude words for anyone who saw them and said something to me.”</p><p>“Sounds like Gin, can I see them?” he asked, noticing for the first time Hermione always seemed to have long sleeve shirts on. “Not in a creepy take your shirt off kind of way, just you know…”</p><p>“I'll show you mine if you show me yours… not in a creepy, take your shirt off kind of way,” she countered with a smile.</p><p>Fred took his shirt off making sure to keep his eyes on the wall behind Hermione, he didn't want to see the look in her eyes. Deep down he trusted her, but the few times he had shown anyone but George there had been the inevitable flinch and then even worse, pity. He held his breath as she looked at the mottled skin that took up most of his upper torso and left shoulder. When she reached over and touched his skin, however, his eyes snapped to her face. There was no flinch, no pity in her eyes. There was a little concern maybe, but really she looked like she had back at school, as if she were trying to figure out some sort of equation.</p><p>“Does it hurt anymore? It looks as though it's still bruised.”</p><p>“No,” Fred squeaked out and cleared his throat. “No it doesn't hurt, and the color is actually a bit worse with the dragon pox. But it's always going to be there.”</p><p>“Well, if you think that's bad take a look at this,” she said and she lifted her own shirt.</p><p>As she had told him, a deep puckered scar ran from her collarbone all the way down past where her jeans sat. Fred was too shocked by the severity of the scar to pay too much attention to the pretty blue bra she was wearing.</p><p>“Merlin, Hermione, I knew you were hurt that night, but that is… I'm so sorry that happened to you.”</p><p>“It took a very long time for me to even look in a mirror. But it gets easier. I still have trouble with this one,” she said, pulling her shirt down then pushing the sleeve up her forearm.</p><p>Fred stared at her arm without saying anything for several moments, an unreadable look on his face.</p><p>Hermione began to get nervous, Fred’s silence was a bit unsettling. “I can teach you a glamor if you'd like, it's fairly simple. You probably already know how to. I tend to cover it up most of the time either magically or manually. I guess we all need time to really heal.”</p><p>“Please don't cover it up anymore. At least not here, with me. If you want to for you when you're out there, then by all means, but I think you should let it show.” Fred had taken hold of her arm and was gently rubbing a finger along the ugly word carved in it.</p><p>The look of solemness on his face took her back for a moment and she simply nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>Day 11</p><p>“Knut for your thoughts?” Fred asked as he handed Hermione a cup of tea.</p><p>“Not worth that much I’m afraid. Just silly thoughts,” Hermione said turning a bit pink in the cheeks.</p><p>Things seemed to go back to normal after ‘The Incident’ as Hermione took to calling it in her head. And she seemed to think about ‘The Incident’ quite a bit since she’d accidentally walked into the bathroom and saw every last bit of Fred Weasley. After they had finally talked a bit Fred seemed to warm back up around her and Hermione was waiting for him to sort his head out on whatever was bothering him.</p><p>That didn't mean the daydreaming needed to stop however. Despite Fred’s doubts of his physical appearance, Hermione was certainly enjoying replaying every inch she had seen of him. The fact that he began to walk around the flat without a shirt just added to her fantasies. He'd told her that he'd always been most comfortable at home without one but didn't feel comfortable around her before. He'd taken her permission to walk around as he pleased to heart and hadn't put a shirt back on since. She too had swapped the long sleeve shirts she tended to stick to for camisoles and tshirts.</p><p>“Is that Harry’s owl?” Fred asked, pointing to the open window.</p><p>“Well, hello lovely, let me get you a treat,” Hermione said, handing a letter with both of their names on the front. She brought a bowl of water and some treats to the window sill then took a seat next to Fred as he opened the letter.</p><p>Mione and Fred,</p><p>Hope you two are doing well, or as well as you can be. I just wanted to fill you in on the investigation. We have a bloke in custody here who has admitted to slipping the venom into Fred’s weekly supply order.</p><p>Names Randall Parsons, kid says he tried to get a job at the joke shop, but wasn't hired. I’m not sure he's all there in the head. He's convinced that this was all just a way to prove himself.</p><p>As of right now, there isn't a whole lot we can do from a legal standpoint. He has been sacked from the apothecary. The two of you will have the option of bringing a civil case before the Wizengamot if you want to.</p><p>Wish there was more we could do, but since the intent was not to harm, we’ve done all we really can.</p><p>Hope to see you both soon,<br/>Harry</p><p>“Surely there has to be something to charge this person with,” Hermione said after rereading the letter.</p><p>“Doesn't sound like it,” Fred said. He was thoughtful for a few minutes before adding. “I think i remember the kid. If he's who I’m thinking of then I think Harry's right, he wasn't quite right. I felt bad for him really, he was a talker for sure, told us his whole life story. Mum and Dad died when he was young, lived with his sister I think. Either way, it sounds like Harry has done all he can, we can figure out the rest later,”</p><p>“Alright then,” Hermione said, though she still planned on doing a bit more research.</p><p> </p><p>Day 12</p><p>“That's it, I can't take it anymore. Something has changed between us and I don't like it,” Hermione said. She was sitting on the sofa watching Fred who was lying on the floor surrounded by several piles of parchment full of notes on new possible projects.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Fred asked, looking up at her curiously.</p><p>“Im talking about the hot and cold coming from you. Two weeks ago we were friends, maybe not the closest but definitely friends, and working to know each other better,” she said, feeling the color flooding her face. But she needed to get this out if she wanted to have any sort of relationship with him when they were free to leave. “I don't like beating around the bush or living with all of this tension so please let me just say what I need to. You don't have to say anything, just listen.</p><p>We got thrown into this insane situation and it has changed everything. I just want to understand where your head is. Perhaps being stuck here has shown you that I'm not someone you want to spend anymore time with, and if that's the case then I will abide by your wishes. But I need you to know that I don't feel that way.</p><p>I rather like that we have had the chance to get to know each other better. I like spending time with you. I like watching you work out problems, even if you do so in the most annoyingly loud ways. I like how you can turn nearly everything into something funny, how you see the humor in everything. I like how you took care of me when my fever was so high, you were caring and attentive, things I haven't really had done for me for a very long time. I'm usually the one taking care of everything. I liked how safe you made me feel by simply sitting next to me.</p><p>And though I may live to regret telling you this, I like the way you look walking around my flat. Shirtless or not, I've really come to enjoy you just being here. Though your being shirtless is certainly an added bonus, because whatever you feel about your body, I happen to like it very much. I guess what I'm saying is that I like you Fred.”</p><p>Fred sat as if rooted to the spot on the floor for several minutes with an annoyingly unreadable look on his face.He then was off the floor and sitting next to her, though far enough so they were not touching.</p><p>“You talk a lot,” Fred said with the same unreadable expression.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I can think of a much quicker way to say everything you just said.”</p><p>“And how is th-”</p><p>But Fred cut off her question by moving toward her and placing his lips gently on hers. After a moment of initial shock, Hermione leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. They both smiled before allowing the kiss to deepen.</p><p>Several moments later Fred pulled away slightly, smiling at the faintly bruised lips and very tousled hair she had. “So you like me shirtless, yeah?”</p><p>“That's the only bit you have to comment on?”</p><p>“Well it's an important bit. But I do have one question.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Why didn't you walk in on me in the shower sooner? Seriously,``Fred laughed and caught her hand before she could swat him with it. He took her hand and kissed in gently. “If you'd have just walked in sooner we could have been doing this the whole time.”</p><p>Hermione couldn't think of a thing to say to that, so she kissed him instead. Fred didn't mind in the slightest and let her take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>Day 13</p><p>Hermione felt more relaxed than she had in as long as she could remember. She was safe, there were no crazed madmen hell bent on taking over the world. She was healthy, aside from a very slight green tinge to her skin, she had no more symptoms from the dragon pox. She was happy, for the past day or so she had spent her time wrapped up in Fred’s arms as they lounged about, talking and napping and snogging.</p><p>One thing was still bothering her a little and she was trying to figure a way to bring up the subject.</p><p>“I can't believe it's almost over, this quarantine,” said Hermione as she lay next to Fred on her bed. She had found a new favorite hobby of tracing out the patterns across his chest and shoulder.</p><p>“It's seemed to rush past and drag along all at the same time, hasn't it?” Fred answered. His eyes were closed as he lay on his back idly playing with her hair with one hand.</p><p>“I guess you'll be happy to get back to your flat.”</p><p>“Sure, though I have a feeling I'll be spending the most time down in the workroom. I've a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>“How is George doing? I hate that he's had to do everything on his own for the last fortnight.”</p><p>“Hardly your fault, love. I plan on telling him to take a few days away to make up for it though.”</p><p>Hermione still hadn't asked the burning question, lapsing into silence as she contemplated what she wanted to say. She had gone still as she mentally put together a monologue, rewording every sentence she wanted to say.</p><p>“I can feel you overthinking. Why don't you just say whatever it is that's bothering you?” Fred said cracking an eye open to study her face.</p><p>“I was just, what I mean is that… i'm just wondering what's going to happen after tomorrow,” she said.</p><p>“What do you mean? We decided to not press charges, right? Have you changed your mind?”</p><p>“No, you were right. We will just let it go as long as he doesn't try anything else. I was talking about, well with you and me. What are we going to do about us after we are no longer forced to stay in the same place.”</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Fred asked moving to a sitting position, placing her head in his lap.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” she countered, not wanting to make a fool of herself if this was just a fling for him.</p><p>Fred thought he could see where she was going and laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again. “Well, I figured I would take a few days to get caught up at the shop, while you immersed yourself in starting your internship. Then come the weekend I would come pick you up and take you on a proper date, maybe that new restaurant that just opened in Diagon Alley, or that muggle restaurant you said you liked so much. Then after dinner we could figure something else fun to do, or come back here if you'd like or back to mine. Though there always seems to be a house full over there, I've got to warn you. Loud obnoxious quidditch players and such.</p><p>Then on saturday I have some business in Hogsmeade in the morning but, I was thinking you could meet me out there for lunch if you don't have any other plans. You see, after getting to spend all this time with you I think I am going to be missing you terribly by the weekend and need to see you as much as possible.</p><p>Sunday we will have supper at the burrow, where Mum will annoy us to no end, asking questions about the future. Weddings and grandchildren and such, you know. We’ll go ahead and tell her that we already have it all mapped out, so she’ll just need to be patient.</p><p>Then I expect in the next year or so we will move in together, I vote for here. Obnoxious house guests all the time at mine remember. Or we can look for something else if we decide we need more space. Next I reckon I'll find a spectacular way to propose, very public of course, because I'll have no doubts you'll say yes. Unless of course, you ask me first. Then we'll get married and when you give the go ahead well start having babies. But that's a ways away. You'll be busy taking the medical world by storm and I'll be busy opening joke shops all over the world.”</p><p>Again Fred cracked an eye open to study Hermione’s face and smirked a bit at the shock on it.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“Nah, I’m fred. But I do mean everything I just said, love. If you want it.”</p><p>“I… well, yes that all sounds lovely,” Hermione said, smiling brightly. She reached up to pull him back down to show him how enthusiastically she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Day 14</p><p>“And neither of you have had a fever for the past twenty four hours?” Healer Blenkinsop asked while taking notes.</p><p>“It's been four days since neither of us has had any sort of a fever at all,” Hermione answered.</p><p>“Excellent, well there is just another moment or two until the potion finishes. I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea while we wait, if you don't mind,” Healer Blenkinsop said with a warm smile. She waved her wand at the pile of parchment and it stacked itself neatly in her bag. “We can chat about your internship as well.”</p><p>“I’ll go make a pot,” Fred smiled and went to the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you dear,” Healer Blenkinsop said with a smile, then turned to Hermione. “I don't often do house calls like this anymore, much more of an administrative role these days. However, I did want to check in with you and make sure you're ready to start as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Has it been very difficult to rearrange my schedule?” Hermione asked nervously.</p><p>“Not at all dear, as you know we've had such a small group this year that we've just split everyone up between the departments before rotating. The first bit is just so you all can pick a few options of what you want to study further anyway. I believe you've already said you have a good idea where you want focus, yes?”</p><p>Fred returned to the living room with a tray floating in front of him. He set it down as unobtrusively as possible trying not to interrupt the conversation.</p><p>Hermione patted the spot on the sofa next to her to indicate he wasn't interrupting and should take a seat. She turned back to Healer Blenkinsop to answer.</p><p>“Yes, I was thinking of focusing on spell damage.”</p><p>“Good choice, Poppy says you certainly have the mind for it. Now, I do believe our potion is finished… and yes, lovely you two are officially cleared.” Here she signed a few places on her paperwork as her proof of the tests being done and coming out as negative. “I'll just get on my way then and be excited to see you around the halls Ms. Granger. One more thing before I leave, I would like to thank you both in person for everything you did these last few years. I truly believe that without your actions, well, we wouldn't be living in the world we live in today.”</p><p>“Oh well,” Hermione was at a loss, as usual when someone thanked her for what she did in the war.</p><p>“While Hermione and I guess myself, to a much lesser extent, are the more public faces, there were so many people involved. We are just happy that the outcome was as good as it was,” Fred took over rather diplomatically.</p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically to what Fred said, thankful he could find the words she never seemed to be able to.</p><p>“Such a lovely couple, you are.” Healer Blekinsop said as she shook both their hands and took her leave.</p><p>“So, spell damage, eh?” Fred asked as they began cleaning up the tea things.</p><p>“Maybe I can do what they were able to do for you to someone else one day,” Hermione answered simply.</p><p>“She was right, you definitely have the mind for it.”</p><p>“Well, thank you,” she said, turning a bit pink, “so are you all packed?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. May have left a thing or two to give me an excuse to come back before Friday…”</p><p>“Oh please do,” said Hermione, wrapping her arms around her neck and stretching up to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>